


Looking Glassess

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Look behind the mirror and see what could be...





	1. To Err is Human

**Author's Note:**

> A series of J/7 one-shots all focusing on a parallel universe. Some might be very minor, a change to a certain scene in an episode, and others might a total flip on "Voyager" (and, by extension, "Star Trek") canon. Enjoy! :=)

******

The velocity disk zoomed around the holodeck. Dodging, Kathryn hit the floor, bringing her phaser up to bear, firing and deflecting it back at her opponent. Across the room, Dr. Hansen dodged, rolling away in a half-somersault before bringing her own phaser up and firing, the disk ricocheting away to strike Kathryn in the upper arm.

"_Point: Annika Hansen,_" the computer declared "_match to Dr. Hansen_"

"HA!" the blonde exclaimed, pumping a fist triumphantly "yes! Finally!"

"All right, all right," Kathryn groaned "don't milk it"

"But why not?" Dr. Hansen challenged "I finally won"

"For now" Kathryn reminded her, absently wiping the sweat off her neck as they exited the holodeck.

"All right, I'll give you that," Dr. Hansen agreed reluctantly as they reached the turbolift "so," she began "how's Harry's treatment coming along?" she wondered.

"The Doctor's still working on replicating the nanoprobes," Kathryn explained "did your parents ever come across an incident where the Borg couldn't assimilate a species?" she wondered.

"No," Dr. Hansen shook her head "and never one that offered this much resistance"

Kathryn sighed.

"It's a pity that we haven't been able to establish contact with Species 8472," she remarked "if we could...," she trailed, suddenly6 stiffening as an idea occurred to her "Annika," she began "how would the Borg react to the suggestion of an alliance?"

"An alliance?" Annika echoed "with the Borg?" she frowned, giving it some thought "well...," she finally began "for all their destructive qualities, they're logical, efficient. If we could offer the Collective something of a value, and do it in a way that they can't just assimilate us and take it, then...,"

She scowled and then finally nodded slowly.

"It could work, in theory" she decided.

"Good," Kathryn nodded as the turbolift stopped "call the senior staff!" she ordered as she stepped out...

******

Hours later and Kathryn found herself with Dr. Hansen aboard a Borg cube.

"_**State your intention**_" the Collective demanded.

"Allow us safe passage through your space," Kathryn began "and in return, we'll give you the technology needed to defeat Species 8472"

"_**Insufficient,**_" the Collective countered "_our space is vast. Species 8472 must be defeated now_"

"Then how about a compromise?" Annika suggested.

"_**Elaborate**_" the Collective demanded.

"Captain Janeway and myself will work on developing a weapon, here, on the cube, and in exchange, you'll tractor _Voyager_ clear of Borg space" she explained.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn hissed.

"My job," Annika countered "I'm the ship's resident Borg expert remember?"

"_**Your proposal is acceptable,**_" the Collective suddenly declared.

Two drones approached both women.

"_**You will be escorted to Grid 42, Section Alpha-Nine,**_" the Collective declared.

"All right," Kathryn agreed. As they followed the two drones, she glowered at Annika "remind me again, why did I marry you?"

"Because I speak my mind and I'm usually right" Annika replied with a wink...

<

**END**


	2. Primal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A furry/anthro AU. Why? Why not :=). Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn absently drummed her fingers on the arm of the sofa, her blunted claw tips making a light clacking sound as she did so. Pushing up off the sofa, the fox padded towards the viewport, staring out at the stars streaking by, but her gaze was inevitably drawn back to the lioness laying nude on the sofa, her breathing slow and steady as Seven slept for what was probably the first time in her life since being freed from the Borg.

Sighing softly in contentment, Kathryn padded back over to the sofa, laying down next to Seven and curling around her, her tail coming up to curl around Seven’s waist, breathing in her scent as she did.

Slowly, Seven stirred, one hand coming up to gently cup the back of Kathryn’s head, gently smoothing her ears back as she did.

“Sleep well?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes,” Seven nodded “and yourself?”

“Hmm,” Kathryn nodded “you know, it’s funny” she mused.

“What is?” Seven wondered.

“A fox and a lioness”

“Why is that strange?” Seven wondered “interspecies relationships have been accepted by Terran culture since the formation of the Federation”

“I know,” Kathryn nodded “but still, it’s a bit odd you have to admit”

Seven shrugged.

“Perhaps”

Kathryn just smiled and shook her head.

“Never mind” she dismissed, curling up tighter to Seven’s form…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Remember this fic? I just did! :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
